


unexpected (what you did to my heart)

by jung_eunkyung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Changkyun is there for like 3 seconds, It's a fic with vampires so that's to be expected, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Sort Of, and blood drinking, idek, smut but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_eunkyung/pseuds/jung_eunkyung
Summary: Hyunwoo’s life isn’t majorly different after meeting Kihyun; sure, it’s a bit out of the norm since now he’s become a living blood bank and sees fangs and red eyes a lot more often (who knew there were so many vampires hiding away amongst them humans).Or just another ShowKi fic featuring Kihyun as a smexy bloodsucker and Hyunwoo as your average human.





	unexpected (what you did to my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading this because I've been putting off from working on anything new and it just struck me how terrible I found this fic and I deleted it, but then Shownu posted that selfie earlier on MX's Twitter account and I was like 'well, I write because I love ShowKi and no matter how much I don't like it at least it's readable and there's never enough fics in this fandom anyway, so suck it up and just post it'. Yeah. That's how this came about.
> 
> As much as Kudos is welcomed, constructive criticism is much more appreciated. Enjoy!

Hyunwoo picks up the glass in front of him, taking a slow sip as of to savor the taste of his drink- it’s just water though. He’s at a club, out for the night with his friends to get away from the stresses that came with being a university student. In his defense, he drove here and he had an early class to get to tomorrow, so he doesn’t give in to temptation and watches his friends giggle and shout stupid crap in their buzzed state.

He takes another sip and looks around, eyes scanning the dark surrounding. The club is at its peak - the dance floor is full of people; grinding up against each other - it looks like a mess of limbs, especially in the colour-changing monochrome lights. Hyunwoo swears he can feel the floor shake from the loud music bursting from the speakers.

He stares at the dancing crowd, contemplating if he should join them. Hyunwoo does dance, but he’s pretty sure the club isn’t a place to showcase his windmills, and he doesn’t find the prospect of letting strangers touch him and touching them back intimately very appealing. Tonight, however, there is a certain someone among the other clubgoers that seem to stick out like a sore thumb in his eyes.

If Hyunwoo’s judgment is accurate, he’s slightly shorter than himself, possessing a lithe, slim frame unlike Hyunwoo’s bulky, wide one. He’s got light hair, but the exact shade of it is unclear due to the coloured lights of the club, along with a sharp nose and full lips that are curved up in a seductive smirk. Normally Hyunwoo doesn’t check people out, but for some reason, this person intrigued him.

Suddenly said man looks up and meets Hyunwoo’s eyes. His dark orbs are so… _intense_ , so _captivating_ that Hyunwoo doesn’t know if he wants to keep staring or look away. He gives him an inviting smile, and Hyunwoo smiles back warmly, internally crossing his fingers and hoping for the best. He gets up, telling his friends he’ll be right back and walks in the direction of the man, ignoring the whistling and catcalls they give him in their drunken stupor.

As he makes his way forward, he can see the man’s smile widen, and for a second Hyunwoo is surprised when he sees teeth poking out at the side of the male’s lips. They look sharp, but before he can blink they’re gone and Hyunwoo is left to wonder if someone spiked his water without him realizing. The male meets him halfway and throws his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck, and Hyunwoo doesn’t hesitate to grip his waist and pull him closer.

“My, my,” the man breathes, “Aren’t we eager? What’s your name, handsome?”

“Hyunwoo,” he rumbles in reply. He doesn’t know what it is, but something about the man has his pants feeling tight and his limbs shaky. “Yours?,” he asks as he feels cold fingers travel up his head to grip on his scalp.

“Kihyun,” the male whispers, and he doesn’t give Hyunwoo a chance to speak after that, pushing him down for a deep kiss. The logical side of Hyunwoo thinks that they are moving way too fast, but then Kihyun shudders and whimpers against his mouth when his hands accidentally wander to the other’s butt and pushes, letting their hips meet, and Hyunwoo’s mind goes blank.

He doesn’t think much after that, moving on pure instinct and desperation as he brings them back to his place. But Kihyun is impatient, running his hands all over Hyunwoo’s thighs and occasionally caressing his crotch. Hyunwoo growls in warning, asking Kihyun if he had a death wish and stepping on the gas when the smaller only giggles unrelentingly.

He grits his teeth in frustration, and Hyunwoo is so tempted to just take him right there in his car, but he thinks he’ll save that for another day.  Instead, he leans towards the other, breathing a quiet “If you can manage to keep your hands to yourself until we get to my apartment, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.” It doesn’t seem to work, because Kihyun seems to get even friskier, running a hand under his shirt and letting the tips of his fingers graze his abdomen.

The moment he’s parked he grabs Kihyun by his hair, kissing his lips sloppily and lowering his mouth to the other’s jaw, nipping and taking pleasure in the low whine he lets out. “You really don’t know how to _listen_ , do you?,” he asks huskily, palm nestled against Kihyun’s crotch. Kihyun bucks up, but Hyunwoo retracts his palm and Kihyun snarls at him. It’s such a turn-on, and Hyunwoo hardens almost immediately.

He throws his door open, Kihyun following suit and they both make it to the taller’s apartment in record time. The moment they cross the threshold Hyunwoo gives in to his desires, strong arms hoisting Kihyun up by the thighs and clapping his back against the door, leaving painful hickeys down his neck and his collarbones.

As the night progresses, everything gets more blurry and Hyunwoo feels himself getting physically weaker as Kihyun takes the reins, straddling his hips and riding his cock to completion.

By the time they were done, Hyunwoo could barely keep his eyes open, but he knew it wasn’t his mind playing tricks on him when he saw Kihyun’s pupils turn red and heard his voice, still so perfect even after hours of use. “You’re the best I had so far, Hyunwoo-yah, too bad you won’t remember me. It was nice meeting you.” Hyunwoo wanted to ask him what he meant, but before he could Kihyun had bent down towards him and he’d felt a searing pain in the side of his neck, blacking out immediately after.

Hyunwoo wakes up the next morning with only half an hour to spare before his first class of the day, so it comes as no surprise that he doesn’t remember Kihyun until he reaches the bathroom and sees the remnants of their little escapade on his body in the reflection on the mirror. Instinctively, he pokes his head out to check the bed and call for the man – he’s not there. A quick check around the room reveals no trace of him either.

Hyunwoo doesn’t hear from him at all after that night. He’s beyond disappointed.

 

Two weeks later sees Hyunwoo at his university campus, having a quick snack before heading to the library for a group study. His mind is frazzled; ever since that time his thoughts have been about nothing but Kihyun and the night they spent together. He frequented the club a few more times, hoping to catch a glimpse of the shorter male but to no avail.

Normally Hyunwoo would dismiss his attraction if it became clear that it wouldn’t work out, but this time was different. He couldn’t stop thinking about the other, not even in his dreams, and it was driving him insane.

“Hey, watch where you’re going!,” a familiar voice called out in irritation, pulling Hyunwoo out of his thoughts. Hyunwoo looks down and-

It’s Kihyun in the flesh, glaring at him. Perhaps it was the fact that he’s seeing Kihyun in broad daylight and with a clear head, but Kihyun looks… almost unhealthy, like he’s sick. His eyes look sunken, like he hasn’t had a good night’s sleep, and his skin and lips look dry and patchy. Hyunwoo catches the flicker of recognition in his eyes, but before he can say a word Kihyun’s already gotten up, grabbing his bookbag and walking past him.

“Wait, Kihyun!,” Hyunwoo calls, grabbing his wrist. The male looks back at him, frowning. “Do I know you?,” he asks. Now it was Hyunwoo’s turn to frown. “It’s Hyunwoo,” he says slowly. “We met at the club?,” he says, confusion turning his words into a question. Kihyun shakes his head and insists he hasn’t been to any clubs and looks at Hyunwoo like he’s crazy when he mentions their night, especially when he brings up the biting.

Hyunwoo doesn’t know what to say without causing a scene, because Kihyun is here and he’s acting like they’ve never met before but Hyunwoo knows they have, knows that Kihyun knows it too, but he doesn’t understand why the shorter is playing the fool and he’s so confused, but more than that he just really wants to be with him. But Kihyun obviously doesn’t want the same, judging by the way he yanked his arm free and ran off, telling Hyunwoo he’s got the wrong person.

Hyunwoo’s never been heartbroken before, but if what he was feeling now could be anything close to it, then he would much rather have not met Kihyun at all.

 

 

A few days later there’s a knock on the door of his home and it startles Hyunwoo, because it’s long past midnight and he lives alone. There’s another series of knocks, these sounding more rushed and frantic than before, and Hyunwoo grabs the first solid object he lays his eyes on: his hockey stick, moving slowly to the door. He waits until there’s another set of knocking and opens quickly, ready to strike at whoever’s there.

It’s a young man, who looks to be around his age and cowers at Hyunwoo’s offensive stance. “I’m here for Kihyun,” he shouts defensively, hands covering his head. Hyunwoo’s head snaps towards the male’s face at the name and he lowers the stick immediately. “Kihyun?,” he asks, brows furrowing in confusion. The male sighs in a tired manner, eyeing Hyunwoo warily.

“You might want to let me in. We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

 

 

Hyunwoo guesses Kihyun already knows he’s in the vicinity of the other’s apartment, judging by the sharp hiss that echoes throughout the space as he opens the front door. He hears a loud crash that seems to be coming from the room on the right. The door is closed, and Hyunwoo slowly walks forward, quietly turning the knob and pushing the door open.

“ _What are you doing here?_ ,” Hyunwoo hears Kihyun snarl, but he can’t quite pinpoint where the male is. “ _Leave.”_

“Kihyun-,” Hyunwoo tries. There’s a thump coming from the wardrobe, and then Kihyun sounds like he’s choking. Hyunwoo rushes forward, throwing open the large doors.

If Hyunwoo thought Kihyun looked bad the last time they saw each other, then he couldn’t even begin to describe how terrible he looked at that moment. His skin looked papery, like it would crack and tear with the slightest pressure. His lips were chapped and dry, as if he hadn’t drank in days, and his eyes-

 His eyes were wide and unblinking, the skin around them darkened to the likes of an insomniac. His pupils were constricted to the tiniest amount, giving him an almost inhumane look. But the most obvious was his irises; the entirety of them were tinged with a bright shade of red, exactly like the colour of **_blood_** , Hyunwoo thought with slight fear.

Kihyun smiled devilishly, although it came out looking more pained than anything. “I know you’re afraid. Please, just leave before I do something we both regret,” he pleaded, covering his face with his hands.

Hyunwoo stared at the hunched figure below him. He knew this was dangerous waters he was treading, and one wrong move could get nearly get himself killed. Hell, just an hour ago he was blissfully unaware of the supernatural, and all this was just too sudden and he couldn’t deny that he was scared shitless by the prospect of the unknown.

But he also knows that there was a reason he was completely infatuated with this man, and he knows that he doesn’t like seeing him hurt. And if he understood anything at all Changkyun - Kihyun’s housemate who told him about his identity – said, only he could help Kihyun. Specifically, only something that _belonged_ to him.

“You need to drink my blood,” Hyunwoo said, grateful that his voice still hadn’t failed him yet. Kihyun whips his head up so fast, and the anger in his eyes almost gives Hyunwoo a heart attack, who takes a step back in surprise. “You don’t know what you’re saying,” he growls, and Hyunwoo thinks it’s so hot despite their current circumstances.

“Kihyun, you need to drink my blood,” Hyunwoo insists. Kihyun groans at him to leave, and when Hyunwoo opens his mouth to repeat his request, the shorter male shoots out of the cupboard in a flash, fury apparent in his stance. “No means no, _now fucking leave me alone_ ,” he shouts, disappearing. Hyunwoo stares at the spot in astonishment and then gets mildly annoyed because it’s going to be 3 AM and he has class tomorrow and there’s just so much shit a man can take.

He looks around the room and walks out, calling for the other male. There’s no answer, and as Hyunwoo enters the kitchen he spots the knife set at the edge of the counter. Before he can think twice, Hyunwoo walks to it and grabs the biggest knife, not even hesitating before letting it slice his palm in one neat stroke. He winces, and by the time he can even look at the gash there’s a flash in front of him and Kihyun is right there, staring at his hand with an animalistic look in his features.

“Drink-,” Hyunwoo starts once more, but Kihyun is already grabbing his palm and licking the trails of blood up. It sends him into some sort of frenzy, because he immediately moves his lips to Hyunwoo’s thick flesh and sinks his teeth into it, and Hyunwoo grips the counter with his other hand, mouth open soundlessly in shock and pain. He moves his hand away instinctively but Kihyun doesn’t let him budge, and Hyunwoo is left trying to deal with the pain as Kihyun slurps without a break.

Hyunwoo begins to feel faint and he tries to breathe in, but his vision gets cloudy and he loses consciousness just as he tries to open his mouth and try to call out to the vampire.

 

When Hyunwoo wakes up this time, he’s not alone. Kihyun sits in a nearby chair, and seems to have been watching him sleep. “Hey,” Hyunwoo rasped, feeling tired. **_Must be the blood loss_** , he thinks. **_I’ll probably start living like an anemic person from now on._**

“Did Changkyun tell you?,” Kihyun asks softly. Hyunwoo nods, and he sighs. “He’s a good kid. A brat, but he’s been with me for a long time. He just worries. You don’t have to-,” he speaks, but Hyunwoo cuts him off. “I was miserable,” he says.

Kihyun looks perplexed. “What?”

“I was miserable,” Hyunwoo repeats. “Without you. I don’t normally take people home, I’ve never wanted to do it so badly before, so when I brought you I expected you to be there the next morning. When you weren’t, I nearly went crazy until I saw you at the university. I knew you were lying when you said you didn’t know me. I felt hurt.”

“Changkyun said something about being your… singer?,” Hyunwoo asks. Kihyun looks at him for a minute, as if contemplating something and then sighs once more. “Sometimes, the smell of a certain human’s blood can be much more… attractive, so to speak, to a certain vampire. Usually, once the vampire tastes the blood of that human, they find it hard to seek blood from someone else when they know they can have much better-tasting blood. These humans are known as _singers_ , coming from the Italian expression _la tua cantante_ – their blood sings for that certain vampire. Your blood sings for me,” he finishes, crimson eyes gleaming.

Hyunwoo nods slowly, trying to make sense of the information. “Wait, but… what happens if they drink up all of the human’s blood?” Kihyun shrugged. “I’m not so sure, but I think they feel satisfied and just full and sated, because that would have been a lot of blood. Think of it as a craving you’d have for some sort of food and then finally getting to eat your fill of it.”

“But then why’d you look like that? No offense, but when I came you looked terrible,” Hyunwoo says. “That’s the thing… you’re not just my _singer_ ,” Kihyun says. “You’re my… soulmate, of sorts. Vampires can mate with anyone, but when they meet their bloodmate and they drink their blood, they get dependent on it. They won’t be able to accept blood from anyone else after that. You weren’t supposed to remember – vampires can read and manipulate minds,” he explains, “but then I drank your blood that night.”

“A vampire’s destined bloodmate forms a bond the moment they bite them; it connects them physically, mentally and emotionally. All those things you felt? They were me, all what I was going through the whole time after unknowingly bonding with you. A bloodmate is exempt from the powers of their mate, because they’re connected to each other,” he finishes.

“They weren’t all you, though,” Hyunwoo disagrees, shaking his head. “I’ve never wanted someone so bad before – not to the point of having sex before I even knew their age. And I don’t do ‘no strings attached’ so if I fucked you,” he says, ignoring Kihyun’s embarrassed shout at his bluntness “then we’re exclusive.”

“You really don’t know what you’re getting yourself into,” Kihyun warns. Hyunwoo shrugs, and asks him if they can have a repeat of the other night since they were already in the vicinity of a perfectly good bed and are all alone, laughing when the other threatens to bite his dick off instead.

 

Hyunwoo’s life isn’t majorly different after meeting Kihyun; sure, it’s a bit out of the norm since now he’s become a living blood bank and sees fangs and red eyes a lot more often (who knew there were so many vampires hiding away amongst them humans).

In some senses, though, it’s become better. For one, he gets to feel the fulfillment of being in a relationship – Kihyun captures more and more of his attention day by day, and if his blush every time Hyunwoo says something sweet mean anything, Hyunwoo can take that the other feels the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, that bit about singers/la tua cantante is indeed from Twilight, before anyone who's familiar with the saga asks. After Harry Potter (wholly from my elder sister's influence), Twilight was the first major fandom I was a part of, and this concept was something that really intrigues me till today. I am also not embarrassed to say I still love the saga, and I most definitely don't appreciate the 'still a better love story than Twilight' sentiment lmao. Too much rambling, I should stop. Let me know what you think about this fic, and how the ending was cut off so short it sucked.


End file.
